Siempre unidos
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Detras de cada gran hombre, siempre esta una mujer maravillosa. ¿Pero quien es la mujer que esta siempre con el campeón de la Liga?


**Aviso**: Este fanfic no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan (pueden llamarlo Red20) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2

**Red20: **Bueno, vengo dejando este one shot que realize para el día de las madres, que para aquí es 10 de mayo, jeje, y vaya que me azote el cerebro para terminarlo a tiempo antes de que me azotara con exámenes, jajaja. Bueno, sin más que decir, que lo disfruten, jajaja.

* * *

**Siempre unidos.**

El ocaso del cielo cubría de un resplandeciente naranja oscuro el cristalino lago del bosque verde, y en las orillas del lago, una joven pareja se encontraba disfrutando de un día de pesca, aunque al parecer, no tuvieron un buen día ya que nada pescaron, el chico quien estaba más desesperado por atrapar algo miraba fijamente el agua, mientras que la chica se encontraba durmiendo bajo la sombra de un árbol con un sombrero de paja sirviéndole de una sombra extra para sus ojos. El muchacho quien ya estaba cansado de estar ahí sin pescar nada, quería buscar una forma para no aburrirse, después de pasar horas esperando a que su caña le demostrara que algo ya había picado. Se acerco a la chica quien parecía estar despertando con simplemente sentir su presencia y este sonrió mientras le levantaba el sombrero.

- ¿Dormiste bien Yellow? – Pregunto él mientras ella se ruborizaba al contacto con sus hipnotizantes ojos rojizos.

- Si… si… Dormí bien. Gracias por preguntar Red-san.

Ella se encontraba aún incrédula por la situación, se le había olvidado que le había pedido a Red pescar con ella. Yellow lo había visto dormir sobre una banca en el parque de la ciudad y este le explico la razón de su visita. Él estaba de visita en Ciudad Viridian y se había aburrido por no encontrar a Green en el gimnasio, por lo que la idea le surgió de la nada, o más bien, la idea le vino a él al ver que ella cargaba con su caña en mano, siendo este quien la invito a pescar.

Solo que en ese instante Red estaba muy cerca de ella que evitaba de una u otra forma no desmayarse por la cercanía de este por su preocupación hacía ella.

- ¿Yellow, te pasa algo otra vez? – Preguntó Red notando el carmesí brillo de las mejillas de Yellow.

- No… no, no pasa nada Red… es solo qué… - Piensa, vamos piensa. Sabes que él se creerá cualquier cosa Se dijo a sí misma mientras lo miraba de reojo. – Es solo que estaba soñando algo muy bonito… si, era eso.

Red solo se le quedaba mirando un rato más a ella, Yellow solo rogaba porque la curiosidad que él siempre tenía no le obligara a preguntarle de que se trataba aquel sueño. Pero la sonrisa que le dio después solo hacía que su desesperación aumentara cada vez más.

- A bueno, me alegro a que no te enfermaras. Ya me tenías preocupado. – Respondió riendo y dándole palmaditas en la cabeza de Yellow.

- Si, no tienes que preocuparte. - Vaya que me salve de esta. Se dijo aliviada mientras respiraba más tranquila.

- Y por cierto Yellow… - Murmuró Red mirando al cielo, con una sonrisa abierta, al momento en que se recostaba en un lugar muy cerca al de ella.

- ¿Qué pasa Red? – Yellow parecía ser ahora la quien se preocupaba por lo que dijera él.

- ¿Tú familia no se preocuparía por ti al estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa? – Preguntó haciéndole notar a Yellow que el cielo ya estaba oscureciéndose sobre ellos.

- No, mi tío sabe que sé cuidarme sola. – Le dijo sonriente mientras se acercaba más a él de manera simulada.

- Es cierto. ¿Pero tus padres no se preocuparían también?

En ese instante, la mirada de Yellow se había tornado inexpresiva, sus ojos se quedaban observando el horizonte y se podía notar en ellos, pequeñas lágrimas que evitaban brotar y deslizarse sobre sus rosadas mejillas. Red al notar la tristeza de ella, sabía que había metido la pata y muy al fondo.

- Red… ¿No te había dicho esto verdad? – Murmuró ella aún sin verle al rostro a Red.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Red se veía muy apenado por la pregunta, y no sabía qué hacer.

- Es que yo… bueno… soy huérfana. Mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo, y es por eso que vivo con mi tío. – Respondió mirándole con una tierna sonrisa, tratando de demostrarle lo fuerte que es.

- Lo siento, no lo sabía. – Él se veía totalmente apenado por su curiosidad, en verdad que se sentía muy mal por ello.

- No Red, no tienes la culpa. – Le dijo ella tratando de animarle.

- ¿Pero cómo de qué no? – Red se veía confundido por la reacción tan serena de Yellow.

- No es tu culpa, yo no te había dicho estas cosas antes. Así que todo está bien.

Luego, ella le otorgo una cálida y serena sonrisa, la cual tranquilizo al muchacho, pero a la vez lo hacía sentir un idiota. Le encantaba ver esa sonrisa en ella, pues siempre tenía mucha paciencia con él, pero cada vez que lo hacía, se sentía un tonto.

- Bueno… ¿Y a ti Red, tus padres no se preocupan? – Preguntó ella cambiando de tema.

- En realidad sería mi madre la quien se preocuparía por mí. Yo no conocí a mi padre, por lo que ella es quien se preocupa por mí.

Dato nuevo para Yellow, pues en realidad no sabía si Red tenía padres o no. Siempre que quería ver a Red, este se encontraba todo el día entrenando, y más aparte cuando iba a buscarlo a su casa, este se encontraba de salida, por lo que nunca tuvo la curiosidad de saber quienes más vivían con él.

- Ya veo. Se debe de sentir muy preocupada ahora. ¿No crees? – Le dijo ella mirándolo fijamente con preocupación, no hacía él, sino a su madre.

- Pues no creo que se preocupe tanto, sabe que sé cuidarme solo… bueno, casi. – En ello el rostro de Yellow tomo un tono de curiosidad, pues sabía que Red era más que fuerte como para valerse por si mismo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A cuando había acudido con la pelea contra Bruno. Ella se preocupo mucho por mí después de mi desaparición. Luego de eso me costó reconfortarla para que no se preocupara tanto por mí. – Le dijo riendo de forma nerviosa, pues recordaba que cuando le estaba diciendo eso a su madre, estaba aún con la pierna vendada y sus brazos debilitados por el frio que aún quedaba en su cuerpo.

- Yo creo que tu madre te quiere mucho. Eres su único hijo, así que si fuera tu madre, también me preocuparía por ti. - Aún si no lo fuera, me preocuparía mucho por ti. Respondió ella mirándole detenidamente.

- Si, yo creo que tienes razón. – Red se sentía algo incomodado por ello, sabía que ella tenía toda la razón.

- ¿Y tienes planeado que darle a tu madre para esta semana? – Pregunto ella adquiriendo toda la atención de Red quien la miraba con un rostro confundido.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasara esta semana?

- ¿Qué no sabes? Para dentro de dos días es el día de las madres.

Red volvió a sentirse como basura. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de ese día el cual ya tenía previsto desde hace mucho tiempo? Sabía que no podía olvidársele y lo hizo.

- Rayos. ¿Ahora qué hago, ahora qué hago? – Se repetía a si mismo mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos.

- ¿Red? No me digas que lo olvidaste.

- Rayos sí. Estuve pensando en eso la semana pasada y después de tener una batalla de práctica con Green se me fue de la mente.

- Red, no deberías de estresarte. Yo puedo ayudarte.

- ¿Ayudarme?... ¿No es mucha molestia? – Red se sentía totalmente avergonzado. El aceptar ayuda de ella ya era mucho para él, pero ella simplemente le volvió a sonreír.

- Claro que no. Además, me gustaría conocer a tu madre.

- Bueno, creo que si sería bueno eso. Además, sería como si compartiéramos a mi madre, así podrías saber lo que es festejar ese día con una madre. – Dijo el sonriente, apenando un poco a Yellow, pues lo que pensaba era el de llevarse bien con la madre de él.

- Si, tienes razón. Sería bueno saber cómo se siente el tener una madre, aunque sea la tuya Red… ¿Y dime, qué es lo que a ella le gusta? – Preguntó ella ahora con una mirada curiosa por saber los gustos de la madre de Red. Quería estar preparada para cuando la conociera en persona.

- Veamos… creo que una de las cosas que a ella le gustaría es conocerte. – Murmuró él mientras pensaba en que otras cosas más le gustaría a su madre.

- ¿Qué? – Grito ella algo alterada por lo que Red menciono.

- ¿Ha? ¿Por qué gritas así? – Red estaba confuso por la reacción de Yellow, creía que eso le gustaría saberlo a ella.

-No, no es nada. Es que me sorprendió que tu madre quiera conocerme. ¿Pero por qué quiere conocerme? – Preguntó ella ahora más relajada.

- Bueno, es que a veces me la paso hablando mucho de ti con ella. Además, sabe que me salvaste después de que me congelé, así que por eso creo que quiere conocerte. – Dijo él pensativo aún sin notar el coloría en el rostro de Yellow.

- Ya entiendo. Entonces más ganas tengo de conocerla. – Yellow se veía muy animada ahora, tanto que no podía contener las ganas de conocerla.

- Bueno, y otras cosas que a ella le gusta, son los pasteles de chocolate. Pero no tengo dinero ahora como para comprarle uno. La liga me pagará para pasado mañana. – Le dijo en un tono desanimado, solo que no se dio cuenta que ella lo había sujetado y lo miraba con un destello en sus ojos.

- Red, de eso no tienes de qué preocuparte. Yo te puedo ayudar con eso.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó él sosteniendo las manos de Yellow entre las suyas. Logrando que Yellow se ruborizara cada vez más.

- S…S…Si… Yo sé cómo preparar pasteles. Así que si quieres… podemos hacerle un pastel entre los dos mañana.

- ¿En serio? Te lo agradezco mucho. – Red estaba tan emocionado que no dudo en abrazar a Yellow, logrando que ella se desmayara de la alegría. – ¿Yellow?... ¿Yellow? ¿Qué te paso? Anda despierta… Rayos, no entiendo por qué pasa esto cuando la abrazo desprevenidamente.

Al día siguiente, Red había llegado temprano a la casa de Yellow para empezar con los preparativos del pastel que habían acordado. Él se encontraba en la puerta de la casa esperando a que abrieran la puerta, haciendo que la persona que estaba detrás de esta lo intimidara un poco.

- Buenos días señor. ¿Está Yellow? – Preguntó él algo incomodo.

- A sí. Vienes a hacer un pastel con ella. ¿No es así? – Preguntó él curioso, mientras le sonreía.

- Si, pero cómo…

- Ella me contó lo que planean hacer. Se me hace algo fabuloso lo que le propusiste. – Comentó él, haciendo que Red se pusiera nervioso y soltara una risita incomoda.

- Sí, bueno. Es que cuando me contó lo de sus padres, quería hacerla sentir bien.

- Lo sé. Eres un buen muchacho, me alegro que Yellow cuente con alguien como tú.

- Gracias. – Respondió el ahora muy avergonzado que no podía ocultar sus mejillas rojizas bajo su gorra. - ¿Y puedo pasar?

- Ahora no. Yellow no se ha terminado de arreglar. – Le dijo sonriente, dejando a Red un rato más afuera.

- Ha… está bien.

Cinco minutos después, Yellow abrió la puerta, encontrando a Red sentado en las escaleras de la cabaña.

- ¿Red? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me esperaste dentro? – Preguntó ella al joven, quien le miraba sonriente por su presencia.

- Es que tu tío me dijo que no estabas aún arreglada y me pidió que esperara.

El rostro de Yellow tomo un tono de agresividad, que se volteo de inmediato, cerrando la puerta en la cara de Red.

- Tío. ¿Por qué dejaste a Red fuera de la casa si sabías que ya estaba arreglada? – Los gritos de ella se escuchaban tanto fuera como dentro de la casa, ocasionando miedo a quien los oyera.

- Perdón Yellow, pero creí que aún no estabas arreglada porque tardabas en bajar. Creí que estabas durmiendo más tiempo como de costumbre. – Replico este avergonzado.

- Te había dicho que ya estaba arreglada. Pudiste haber dejado entrar a Red, yo de por sí estaba en mi habitación.

- Bueno, lo siento. Pero al menos yo no le cierro la puerta en su cara. – Ante tal comentario, Yellow se giro a ver qué Red no estaba dentro de la casa y se dio cuenta que aún estaba afuera.

- Es cierto, Red. Se me había olvidado. – Ella se dirigió con rapidez a la entrada y ahí se encontraba aquel chico sentado de nuevo en los escalones del pórtico, como si lo hubieran regañado. – Red. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Ha? Si. Creí que aún no estabas lista. – Respondió sonriente levantándose de su lugar.

- No, es que mi tío no sabía que ya estaba despierta. – Dijo ella con un tono molesto mientras miraba con el rabo del ojo a su tío, quien parecía evadir el tema silbando y disimulando que nada paso.

- Ya veo. ¿Entonces ahora si puedo pasar o debo quedarme otro rato afuera? – Preguntó en tono de broma, haciendo que Yellow se sonrojara.

- Si, puedes entrar, vamos.

Al entrar, el tío de Yellow se disculpo con Red por lo que había pasado, comentándole acerca de que Yellow es muy dormilona por las mañanas y que le cuesta trabajo levantarla, no imaginaba que ya estuviera despierta. Ante esto, Yellow solo le regaño a su tío por contarle ese tipo de cosas, debido a que se sentía avergonzada que Red se enterara de esas cosas.

- Red, mejor vayamos a preparar el pastel para tú madre. ¿Te parece? – Le dijo ella mientras tomaba la mano de él para alejarlo de la plática con su tío.

- Bien, bien, vamos. – Red parecía estar de acuerdo con ello, el tío de Yellow bromeaba demasiado.

- Vaya, si no fueran amigos, yo diría que parecerían como dos hermanitos haciendo un regalo para su madre. – Comentó el tío de Yellow, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y que Red se riera por tal comentario.

- Tío, por favor, puedes ir a hacer otra cosa.

Grito Yellow molesta a su tío. No quería que Red la viera como una hermana menor, ya bastante tiempo lleva pensando que Red solo la ve como alguien así, como para que su tío estuviera a favor de eso y para colmo, que Red no le moleste eso, más bien, que le agrade la idea.

- No, no tengo otra cosa que hacer. Además, también tengo que preparar el desayuno. – Esto solo hacía enojar más a Yellow, sabía que si su tío estaba más tiempo en la cocina, estaría molestándola con la idea de que ella y Red sean hermanos. – Si quieres también puedo ayudarles Yellow.

- No tío, así estamos bien. Gracias. – Respondió ella con gran velocidad y fingiendo una sonrisa, evitando no sonar grosera con él.

- Bien. ¿Y tú Red, te vas a quedar a desayunar con nosotros? – Preguntó él más animado.

- Claro, me encantaría. Si no es molestia para usted. – Red parecía estar tan hambriento como siempre y rió de forma nerviosa ante la propuesta.

- Por supuesto que no. Ahora mismo me apresuro con el desayuno.

- Esta bien tío, nosotros nos encargaremos del pastel.

Yellow tomó a Red del brazo y lo llevo al otro extremo de la cocina para sacar todos los ingredientes que necesitarían y también busco un libro de recetas para que ambos pudieran ponerse de acuerdo con cual pastel hacer, aunque sabían bien que sería de chocolate, el libro venía ilustrado con una gran variedad de pasteles y decorados para el mismo. Uno más apetitoso que el anterior.

- Yellow. ¿A ti cuál te gusta más? – Preguntó Red, buscando una respuesta sincera de ella.

- No sé Red, a mi me encantan todos. Pero sería mejor saber cuál sería el que le encantara más a tu madre. – Sugirió ella haciendo que Red se pusiera pensativo.

- Es que no se bien cual le gustaría a ella.

- Pues aquí algunos tienen frutillas en la parte de arriba y otros tienen muchas piezas de chocolates en su decoración. – Le dijo ella mostrándole los modelos de las fotos.

- ¿Y si mejor elijen algo que a ustedes dos les guste? – Sugirió el tío de Yellow.

- ¡¿QUÉ? – Grito Yellow alarmada por la voz de su tío por tal sugerencia.

- Eso me parece bien. Pongámonos de acuerdo con cual nos gusta más. ¿Te parece? – Al contrario, Red se veía más que emocionado.

- Está… está… está bien Red. Si a ti te parece.

- Eso me gusta oír. Si que se ven como dos hermanitos haciéndole un regalo a su madre. – Volvió a comentar Yellow incomodándola aún más con Red, eso sin contar lo furiosa que ya estaba con su tío por entrometido.

- Yellow, ya no le hagas caso y mejor empecemos. Mientras más rápido terminemos con el pastel, más tiempo tendremos de planear como dárselo. –

Para Yellow le pareció buena idea que Red se preocupara por su madre y que dejarán de hablar de las bromas que su tío les hacía. Pero ante las primeras palabras que menciono él, su mente empezó a divagar mientras hojeaban el libro con varias fotos de los pasteles. ¿A qué se refería él con qué no le hiciera caso a mi tío?... ¿Acaso sabía cómo me hacía sentir de incomoda que mi tío le guste la idea de que seamos como hermanos?... ¿O es que a él también le molesta esa idea y solo trata de portarse bien con mi tío?... No, eso es imposible, a mí siempre me ha visto como una hermana menor… Pero cómo me gustaría que fuera en serio lo otro. Antes de qué ella se diera cuenta, Red había soltado un grito de alegría, explotando el globo que tenía en su cabeza.

- Listo. Aquí está el pastel para mi mamá. – Soltó Red emocionado alarmando de nuevo a Yellow quien por el grito desprevenido de Red, la hizo caer al piso. – Ha… ¿Te encuentras bien Yellow?

- Si, si… Estoy bien. No te preocupes, es que gritaste muy fuerte. – Respondió ella mientras tomaba la mano de Red para levantarse.

- Lo siento, es que me emocione con este pastel.

Red de inmediato le mostro la foto del libro de recetas que tenía en sus manos. Con un dedo señalaba la foto que estaba en la página izquierda sobre la lista de ingredientes y la receta para prepararlo. Era un pastel sencillo de chocolate, decorado con tres fresas al centro y cubiertos con mermelada de berries cheri, el decorado de alrededor de esta era de chocolate blanco. El interior del pastel según la receta era de nueces y más aparte era un pastel de tres leches. Algo muy delicioso tanto para Red, como para Yellow que quedo fascinada con la elección que Red había elegido, no por lo apetitoso que se veía, sino porque ese mismo pastel era el que solía ver cada día de San Valentín, el mismo pastel que siempre soñaba prepararle a Red en ese día, pero por miedo y por vergüenza no se atrevía a dárselo. Aparte de que siempre que lo hacía, su tío ya se lo había devorado.

- Y dime. ¿Qué te parece este pastel entonces Yellow? ¿Verdad que se ve delicioso? – Preguntó Red impaciente con la respuesta de ella.

- Si, me encanto tu elección Red. – Ella soltó una risa nerviosa, si Red se enteraba que ese pastel iba a ser para él algún día, (si es que fuera al menos, no tan distraído, ese pastel sería suyo también). – Bueno, vamos a hacerlo.

- Como me agrada que estén emocionados con ese pastel.

Volvió a comentar el tío de Yellow, molestando aún más a Yellow, pero esta vez quiso hacer caso omiso, y trato de ahogar su resentimiento hacía él. Ahora Yellow estaba muy concentrada con terminar el pastel, y se encontraba tan concentrada en ello que no se dio cuenta que lo estaba haciendo todo ella automáticamente. Red ni siquiera sabía lo buena que era, pero le sorprendía demasiado que preparara el pastel así de rápido sin siquiera ver la receta. Ella ya se había memorizado la receta desde hace tiempo, que ni cuenta se dio que Red se quedo embobado por lo que hacía.

- Yellow. ¿Acaso Red eligió el mismo pastel que hiciste hace unos meses? – Preguntó él, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara y se detuviera en el acto.

- ¿Qué, cómo? ¿A qué te refieres tío? – Yellow se veía tan pálida con dicho comentario. Ahora sentía que en cualquier momento le daría un infarto si Red supiera que lo hizo para San Valentín.

- Si, ese pastel se parece un poco al que habías hecho para…

- No tío, es otro, y por favor no me interrumpas. – Le replico ella callando la curiosidad de su tío.

- ¿A qué se refería tu tío con eso Yellow? – Pero no pudo calmar la curiosidad de Red, quien quedo estupefacto por la reacción que tuvo ella ante tal comentario.

- No le hagas caso a mi tío Red. Son manías que tiene con molestarme. – Dijo ella molesta sin dirigirle la mirada a Red, aun sabiendo que metía la pata con mencionar que su tío la molestaba, cosa que no era cierto, solo se sentía molestada ella por él. - Mejor ayúdame con lavar las fresas y a calentar el chocolate. ¿Quieres? – Esta vez esto se lo dijo más calmada y con una mirada enternecedora que Red evito ser curioso de nuevo.

- Si, yo me encargo de esto. Tú no te preocupes.

- Vaya, no creí que esto funcionara. Blue sí que sabe como manipular a las personas. - Se dijo para sí misma mientras ocultaba una sonrisa pícara.

Después de que ambos chicos terminaran de preparar el pastel para la madre de Red, y también después de terminar de desayunar, los dos habían guardado el pastel en el refrigerador para que se conservara y ambos ahora se encontraban en el cuarto de la rubia, quien se sentía muy incómoda por la presencia de él en su habitación. Al menos estaba preparada para algo como eso, se había tardado en bajar por estar guardando bajo su cama los dibujos que había hecho de Red y también unas fotos que le había comprado a Blue de él. Nunca supo porque las compro o cómo es que ella la soborno, pero sentía como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza al estar Red sentado en el suelo muy cerca de su cama, mientras que ella se encontraba sobre esta.

- ¿Yellow, a ti qué se te ocurre que pudiéramos hacer para sorprender a mi madre?

Preguntó él haciendo que Yellow dejara de pensar en su preocupación, si bien Red era un tipo despistado, estaba segura que no se daría cuenta del muñeco de él que estaba debajo de su cama y que apenas se podía notar su gorrita saliendo de un extremo.

- ¿Ha? Si, si. Pues… me imaginaba a que pudieras llevarla a comer fuera, para que yo me encargase de todo en tú casa.

- Eso me parece estupendo Yellow. Te lo agradezco mucho. Mi mamá estará muy contenta con su sorpresa. – Grito él saltando hacía ella para atraparla en un fuerte abrazo que casi asfixiaba a la joven, pero termino desmayada por aquel impulso que tuvo Red. – ¿Yellow? ¿Yellow? ¿Te volviste a dormir?... – Red volvió a preocuparse por ella tras dormirse como de costumbre o más bien desmayarse cada vez que Red hacía algo así de impulsivo. – Me pregunto si estará soñando en algo bonito por la sonrisa que tiene. – Murmuró, notando la sonrisa que ella tenía de oreja a oreja.

El día esperado por ambos muchachos llego al fin, y como lo planeado, Red se había levantado muy temprano para llevar a su madre a desayunar en el pueblo, mientras que Yellow acudía a su casa entrando con una copia de las llaves de la casa, cosa que al recordar ella, hacía que sus mejillas se coloreaban demasiado.

Después de una hora que ella se había quedado dormida y de que Red vigilara que el pastel estuviera en buenas condiciones, Yellow ya se había despertado de su letargo y observo como Red estaba sentado al pie de su cama mirando por la ventana.

- ¿Red? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó alterada mientras se cubría con su almohada, cosa ilógica pues se había dormido con su ropa puesta de nuevo.

- ¿Yo? Esperando a que despertaras. Quería darte algo antes de irme. – Respondió el sonriente mientras se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Ha?... ¿Qué cosa Red?... – Cada centímetro que él se acercaba a ella, hacía que su corazón palpitara con fuerza y que no pudiera ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

- Yo… Quería darte esto. – En ello él saco unas llaves de su chaleco. Del par de llaves que tenía ahí, quito una de ellas, que era similar a la que estaba en el mismo aro.

- ¿Qué es esto Red? – Pregunto asombrada ella mirando de cerca la llave.

- Es la llave de mi casa. – Red le sonrío muy alegre y algo ruborizado, cosa que no tuvo comparación con las mejillas de rojo intenso de ella.

- ¿Las llaves de tu casa?

- Si, es que mi mamá seguro cerrara la puerta de la casa con llave, así que no creo que puedas organizar la sorpresa sin esto. – Le dijo mientras miraba a otro lado y se rascaba con su mano derecha su nuca.

- Pero podría entrar por la ventana Red… - Comentó ella intentando devolverle la llave a Red.

- No, yo quiero dártelas de todas formas… - Red parecía estar muy seguro con su decisión, por lo que Yellow guardo aquella llave en un cajón que tenía en la cómoda, cerca de su cama.

- Esta bien Red… Te lo agradezco mucho.

Yellow al abrir la puerta de la casa se puso en marcha con las decoraciones. Se había puesto a poner globos por todos lados y también se había puesto a limpiar un poco la casa, estaba un poco sucia y desordenada, por lo que quiso aprovechar para darle una buena impresión a la madre de Red para que vea lo buena que era para las cosas del hogar. Aunque tenía ganas de saber cómo era ella. En las paredes solo había fotos de un Red de unos cuantos meses de nacido y de alguien quien parecía ser su padre, y en los pequeños marcos había unas fotos de dos jóvenes, quienes parecían tener la misma edad que tenía ella, el muchacho no se veía como Red, pero tenía el mismo rostro, mientras que la chica que lo acompañaba era un poco más pequeña de estatura que el chico, tenía el pelo color azul-púrpura, largo y de un vestido rojo con listones blancos muy hermoso, sus ojos eran de un azul cielo muy brillante. Ella imagino que eran sus padres de jóvenes, por lo que le parecía una foto muy hermosa de sus padres cuando estaban juntos, y más aparte muy jóvenes.

Aunque algo que le sorprendió mucho al ver de cerca la foto era que el chico de ojos rojizos de ahí parecía estar distraído y mirando al cielo con el rostro ruborizado, mientras que la chica que estaba a su lado estaba muy aferrada a su mano y con una sonrisa tan brillante que era lo que le daba más vida al cuadro. En un instante se vio reflejada en el lugar de la madre de Red y el chico había cambiado por Red. Esto hizo que se ruborizara demasiado, soñando que algo así le pasaría como a los padres de Red, pues la escena era idéntica a como los dos son ahora.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante, la madre de Red estaba muy sorprendida y emocionada con la invitación que tuvo su hijo con llevarla a desayunar fuera. Y aunque tuviera las ganas de preguntarle porque tan repentina invitación, mejor decidió callarse y disfrutar del tiempo que ahora tenía con su hijo, quien se la pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de su casa.

- Red. Que amable eres en traerme a desayunar el día de las madres. ¿Estás seguro que no te encuentras enfermo hijo? – Pregunto ella en broma, mientras le sonreía.

- No mamá. Es que yo quería hacerlo desde hace tiempo. Eso es todo. – Le dijo nervioso mientras que su madre lo aferraba a él con fuerza.

- Sabía que tenía un hijo maravilloso. – Suspiro ella mientras asfixiaba a su hijo.

- Mamá. Tranquila. Mejor pide algo. – Comentó el algo apenado por la escena. Le gustaba que su madre fuera así de afectuosa con él, pero le daba pena que lo hiciera frente a tanta gente.

- Está bien hijo, está bien, ya voy a pedir.

Mientras que ella le daba un vistazo a la carta, un grito de emoción se escucho en la entrada del restaurante. Ese sonido solo hacía que Red se pusiera muy nervioso y a la vez molesto.

- Yaay. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Acaso estas saliendo con alguien mayor Red? – Pregunto una chica de cabellos castaños y de unos ojos azules que penetraban a Red con severidad.

- ¿Blue? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Red molesto ante tales comentarios que tenía ella.

- Sabes que es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra pregunta cariño. – Dijo Blue guiñándole el ojo a Red.

- ¿Blue? ¿Eres tú? – Preguntó la señora al ver a la chica, haciendo que esta se volteara. – Vaya, no te había visto desde hace tiempo. Red solo me había dicho que habías vuelto a Pueblo Paleta, pero no creí que te vieras tan hermosa como tu madre. – Comentó ella mientras la abrazaba desprevenidamente.

- Un momento. ¿Quién es usted? – Dijo Blue alarmada intentando quitarse a aquella señora de ella.

- Se que no te acuerdas de mí. Soy la madre de Red. Yo y tu madre somos buenas amigas. Las dos nos preocupamos el día de tu desaparición, pero Red no recuerda bien eso porque aún era muy pequeño. – Le respondió ella muy sonriente y con unas lagrimas de nostalgia que le recorrían por su mejilla, haciendo que Red se sintiera avergonzado por lo que ella contaba y más Blue por estar insinuándole cosas a Red.

- Ha, lo siento. Es que creía que Red engañaba a alguien. – Dijo ella sonriente, mientras sacaba su lengua a la mitad demostrando lo apenada que estaba.

- ¿A quién engañaba? – Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Hay lo siento. No les puedo decir.

La madre de Red se sentía apenada por la reacción que tuvo, tantas ganas tenía de saber quien se había conseguido Red como pareja que exagero la reacción, tanto como Red, quien se veía molesto con Blue por las exageraciones que siempre hace ella.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir con mi madre. Le diré que le manda saludos.

Luego ella salió corriendo a la mesa donde se encontraban sus padres y se despidió de ambos, dejando a madre e hijo estupefactos con aquella visita inesperada.

Terminando de desayunar, la madre de Red le estaba preguntando a Red si es que ya le había conseguido una nuera o si al menos había salido con alguien formal, cosa que incomodo más al chico, quien se sentía con ganas de matar a Blue por tales comentarios que hacía. Ya había calmado a su madre antes con eso, ella le insistía en que consiguiera a alguien, pero él siempre quería cambiar de tema. No quería contarle ese tipo de cosas a su madre debido a la vergüenza que tenía de aceptarlo.

Llegando a la casa, Red estaba metiendo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, pero al darse cuenta que Yellow no había cerrado de nuevo, fingió abrirla para que su madre no sospechara. Luego ella era muy perspicaz para darse cuenta de ese tipo de cosas.

- Felicidades. – Grito Yellow al momento en que la madre de Red entraba a la casa.

- Oh, hijo. Muchas gracias. Este es un buen regalo del día de las madres. – Grito ella mientras se abrazaba de Yellow.

- He, si… está bien mamá. Qué bueno que te gustará la sorpresa.

- ¿Gustarme? Me encanta. – Dijo ella aún asfixiando a Yellow. - ¿Y dime quien es ella?

- Ah, sí, ella es Yellow. – Le respondió mientras se ponía nervioso ante tal actuación.

- ¿Ella es Yellow? Vaya, que alegría conocerte al fin. – Le dijo a ella al oído mientras no paraba de aferrarla a ella.

- También es un gusto conocerla señora… Pero… ¿Podría soltarme por favor?... Me estoy quedando sin aire aquí. – Yellow parecía estar muy contenta por lo emocionada que estaba la madre de Red, pero ya estaba quedándose sin fuerzas. Vaya que la madre de Red era muy fuerte.

- Hay, lo siento querida. Es que me emocione por la sorpresa. – Comento ella imaginando que la sorpresa era que su hijo al fin le había hecho caso y se había conseguido una novia.

- No se preocupe señora. Me da placer que este feliz.

Le dijo ella mientras que respiraba al fin y le daba un vistazo a la madre de Red.

Al fin pudo saber cómo se veía en la actualidad. La rebasaba a Red por unos cuantos centímetros más. El cabello azul-púrpura que tenía en la foto estaba igual de resplandeciente que ahora, largo hasta su espalda y con una coleta arreglada entre su pelo suelto. Vestía igual de rojo como en la foto, ahora sabía porque Red le gustaba vestirse así y más aparte, podía notar que sobre su vestido, llevaba un delantal blanco que resaltaba mucho sobre el vestido rojo. El ver a la madre de Red le daba ganas de seguir abrazándola, pero no tan fuerte, se veía tan dulce, amable y sincera, y esa sonrisa que le daba, era tan cálida que al fin sabía cómo se sentía tener una madre.

- Claro que estoy feliz por esto, anda pasemos a la cocina. – Dijo ella tomando a ambos por las manos.

- Esta bien mamá, tranquila, ya vamos. – Red parecía preocupado por la emoción de su madre aún cuando no le había dado el pastel. El cual ella noto apenas entrando a la cocina.

- ¿Vaya, esto es para mí? Se los agradezco muchachos. – Ella volvió a saltar sobre ambos abrazándolos al mismo tiempo y aferrándolos con fuerza hacía ella.

- De nada. – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras le devolvían el abrazo.

- Bien, pues ahora a comerlo, Red. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor e ir por unos platos y las tazas que están en la repisa del comedor?

- Hem… si, ya voy. – Respondió él algo confundido por tal petición. Ya estaban en la cocina y había platos y tazas ahí.

- Y trae los que están hasta arriba. – Grito ella mientras que Red se retiraba.

- ¿Los de arriba? – Preguntó alarmado ante tal orden.

- Si, los de arriba.

A Red le preocupó más eso, esa vajilla estaba en una parte muy peligrosa para él. Pero lo que no sabía era que quería estar un rato a solas con Yellow. Así que preparo un té mientras esperaban ambas a que Red llegara con la vajilla.

- Yellow… - Susurro la madre de Red mientras le miraba con una sonrisa traviesa a la rubia.

- ¿Si señora?...

- Vi que limpiaste tu sola la casa.

- ¿En serio lo noto? – Ella se sonrojo por ello, era lo que esperaba, pero no creía que ella tuviera tan buena vista.

- Claro que sí cariño. Me di cuenta de eso porque los dos habíamos hecho un desastre ayer.

- A sí. Es que quería dejarlo todo limpio para usted.

- Si, me doy cuenta de que serás una buena esposa. – El comentario de ella hizo que Yellow se sonrojara.

- ¿En serio lo cree?

- Si. Veo que mi hijo hizo una buena elección.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto ella alarmada. Ya estaba imaginando a que Red estaba ocultándole algo.

- Si. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? Mi hijo no me ha dicho muchos detalles. – Le susurro ella sonriente mientras ponía el tetero sobre la mesa.

- Pues… este… No sé qué decirle.

- ¿Hace poco? Vaya, mi hijo es un despistado total, pero sí que es un galán como para tener muy de cerca a una joven muy hermosa como tú. – Dijo ella riéndose un poco, incomodando más a Yellow, a tal grado que sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

- Dime… ¿Cómo es él contigo?

- Este… Bueno… Es una persona maravillosa conmigo. Me trata muy bien. Debe sentirse muy orgullosa de haber educado a un hijo tan maravilloso. – Le dijo ella aún sin entender bien a que quería llegar la madre de Red.

- Ahí, que cosas dices. – Respondió ella sonrojada sin notar que Red ya estaba llegando con la vajilla.

- Ya llegue mamá. Me costó trabajo pero Pika pudo ayudarme a que nada se cayera. ¿De qué estaban hablando?

- De nada hijo. Cosas de chicas.

- Ha… bien. En fin, espero que te guste el pastel. Yellow lo hizo. – Comentó Red alegre mientras acercaba el pastel a su madre.

- ¿En serio lo hiciste querida? Vaya que no dejas de sorprenderme. Cada vez estoy segura de que Red hizo una buena elección. – Esto hizo que Yellow se pusiera más roja que un tomate.

- Gra… Gra… Gracias. Pero también su hijo me ayudo.

- No seas modesta hija. Con lo que me han dicho, me han dado el mejor regalo de todos. Los quiero mucho.

Ella volvió a abrazarlos al mismo tiempo y ellos le correspondieron.

Mientras que degustaban del pastel con el té que había preparado la madre de Red. Se la pasaban platicando de otro tema, pero claro sin dejar de sentirse orgullosa de Yellow y de estarla halagando por las habilidades que demostraba en el hogar, cosa que la rubia solo hacía sentirse incomodada y avergonzada, mientras que Red seguía sin entender de que tanto hablaba su madre.

Tras estarse ocultándose el Sol sobre el Oeste, Yellow empezó a despedirse de la madre de Red, pero ella le pidió a Red que la fuera a llevar a su casa. Quería que él la protegiera en el camino de regreso a su casa, cosa que Red seguía sin entender. Ella se despidió de ambos mientras los miraba a lo lejos y al colocar su mano sobre su pecho, murmuró algo para sí.

- Querido, ojala hubieras visto a nuestro pequeño crecer… Y más que este saliendo con alguien tan amable, como solíamos hacerlo nosotros cuando éramos chicos. Solo espero que estén juntos para siempre y no los separe, como lo que nos separó a nosotros. – Comentó ella con una lágrima en su mejilla y volteando a ver el cuadro. – Aunque nos dio un hermoso regalo.


End file.
